


Before the last flower falls

by sugachimchim03



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, JUST JUSTICE LEAGUE BECAUSE I MISS THEM, M/M, all couples are happy, because i love her stan queen yall, but jonghyun is there for minhyun, chungha is daniel's girlfriend, hanahaki au that no one ask for, justice league as besties, minhyun is a good guy, minki appears as cameo, one-sided onghwang, ongniel are just dumb in love, seongwoo is so stubborn, seongwoo likes to suffer alone, the ending sucks because im the author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:32:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugachimchim03/pseuds/sugachimchim03
Summary: Seongwoo knows he should be doing the surgery as soon as possible. Sooner or later, he will reach to the last stage. He needs to remove the flower growing in his lung before it's too late.





	Before the last flower falls

**Author's Note:**

> Please read this before reading the story.  
> Okay, my hanahaki au has 3 stage (like usual)  
> 1\. the coughing of petals  
> 2\. the vomiting of petals  
> 3\. and the last stage where the patient dies.  
> But before the changes in stage, the color of the petals dedicate which state you're in. for example, you'll start coughing white petals which turn into pink/red and then into violet-dark purple and into dark blue color and thats when you start vomiting pinkish red petals and then the color will go darker until you vomit black petals. you have to take surgery before your flower petals turns black. if you start vomiting black petals, the flower inside you will grow in no time, resulting death.

“Seongwoo?” he looked up to meet with Daniel’s bunny teeth who is smiling at him. Seongwoo smiled back to his best friend/ his crush who he has been laboring his feelings for long enough.

 

“Hey.” Seongwoo replied as Daniel sat down on the seat which is vacant in front of him.

 

“I got a good news.” Daniel said with a grin and Seongwoo knew what he is going to tell just by judging his face.

 

“I asked Chungha out.” He said with a happy smile and Seongwoo nodded, trying to ignore the ache in his heart. “And she said yes.” Daniel said with a smile which Seongwoo can’t help always fall for. He tries, Seongwoo tried to smile for Daniel.

 

“Congrats, Niel-ah.” Seongwoo said with a sad smile, “I know you can do it. Chungha is a sweet girl and you two match so perfectly.” He said and Daniel shyly nodded, scratching the back of his head.

 

“You think so?” he asked and Seongwoo nodded.

 

“Of course.” He said with a smile and Daniel smiled happily,

 

“If you think so then I’m happy.” Daniel said as he clapped his hands.

 

“Don’t you need to be eating lunch with her?” Seongwoo asked, really, he enjoys Daniel’s accompany but he doesn’t need him now. He really doesn’t want Daniel to see his face which is about to break into tears any soon.

 

“N-no, I want to be with you.” Daniel said and part of Seongwoo’s heart is happy but he isn’t, not right now. Seongwoo looked up to Daniel with a smile,

 

“Niel-ah, she is your girlfriend now. You have to act like a good boyfriend and be with her. Not with someone like me.” Seongwoo said and Daniel looked at him confusedly.

 

“I- are you sure you’re fine alone?” Daniel asked before leaving and Seongwoo nodded while flashing a smile.

 

“I-I’m okay. Um, Jonghyun and the rest will join me soon so don’t worry.” He said and Daniel frowned and rolls his eyes.

 

“Yeah, right. I forgot you have your own squad now.” He said and Seongwoo laughed.

 

“You’re not my only friend, little Daniel.” He said and Daniel glared at him.

 

“I’m not _little_ , I’m definitely bigger than you.” He said and Seongwoo laughs,

 

“Alright, alright, just go to your girlfriend.” He said and Daniel nodded flashing his smile before he leaves, leaving Seongwoo alone with his heart beating so fast.

 

The thing about his crush towards Daniel, it isn’t as easy as he thought it was. He can’t just _confess_ to him. Seongwoo is 101% sure that Daniel doesn’t like him like that. The younger likes him but in a friendly way not in a way he’d make out with him.

 

Seongwoo feels like his throat itches as he suddenly coughed out… _a flower?_ He looked at the flower petal coming out from his mouth in his hands. It was a white petal, just one petal from his mouth. He just stared at the flower petal.

 

_This isn’t what I think it is…right?_ Seongwoo asked himself. He thinks knew what is happening, Seongwoo just stared at the flower petal as he jolted when he felt someone’s hand on his shoulder. He quickly hides the flower petal in his pocket.

 

“Hey, you okay?” it was Minhyun. Seongwoo turns around to see Minhyun looking at him, worriedly. Seongwoo nodded as he smiled at his friend, Minhyun took a seat next to Seongwoo as he put his tray on the table.

 

“You were dazing off when I saw you.” He said and Seongwoo smiled weakly.

 

“There are so many thoughts going on in my head.” He replies and Minhyun just nodded.

 

“Kang Daniel?” he asked and Seongwoo looked at Minhyun with his eyes wide. Minhyun chuckled looking at his friend’s surprised reaction, “Don’t look at me like that. I know you too much, Seongwoo-ah.” Minhyun said as he eats his lunch.

 

“You should just move on, you know.” Minhyun said seriously and Seongwoo sighed, _he wishes too but…_

 

“There are some people who really loves you.” Minhyun said, staring right into Seongwoo’s eyes as if he is implying someone. “You know, someone like m –” Minhyun was cut off with the sudden announcement of Jaehwan’s arrival.

 

“GUYS, the great king Kim Jaehwan is here.” Jaehwan said as he sat down in front of Seongwoo and Jonghyun silently sat next to Jaehwan, smiling at both Minhyun and Seongwoo.

 

“Sorry, guys. We’re kind late, Hyunbinie’s toilet door was stuck.” Jonghyun said with a smile.

 

“– which will never happen in the first place if Jaehwan hyung didn’t play a prank on me.” Hyunbin arrived with lunch tray and glared at Jaehwan who let out his psycho laugh. Hyunbin sat down next to Jonghyun and looked at Seongwoo.

 

“Seongwoo hyung, you looked pale.” He said and Minhyun quickly turns to Seongwoo, his hands reaching to Seongwoo which Seongwoo quickly turns around to smile at Hyunbin as Minhyun frowned.

 

“Em, I’m fine. I kind of had wrong food last night and my stomach aches.” He said and Hyunbin nodded, “Don’t worry too much, Hyunbin-ah. I’m good.” He said with a smile and Jaehwan nodded.

 

“Of course, we know. Since when Ong Seongwoo is a weakass bitch? Never.” Jaehwan said and Seongwoo breaks into a laughter but Minhyun didn’t. He couldn’t stop looking at Seongwoo with that concerned expression on his face.

 

 

**

 

 

“Shit shit.” Seongwoo is coughing a lot of flower petals that night in his room. They were white but some petals were pink and red which worries Seongwoo a lot as he opened his laptop to find out about this disease he is suffering.

 

_Hanahaki disease._ _A disease one formed from having a one-sided love. There is no cure for the disease. The only way for recovery is when the one-sided love is reciprocated or the surgery where the memories and the emotion to that person will all be removed._

Seongwoo was frozen when he read the disease. _Surgery. H_ is emotions will be removed. His memories with Daniel will be removed. He will no longer feel the love. He will never know how to love again.

 

Or death.

 

Seongwoo smiled bitterly as his eyes suddenly blur with tears forming in them, _am I going to die like this?_

 

Daniel. He thinks about him, he loves Daniel. So much. They were best friends – from middle school to high school and now still in the same college. Daniel is his dear friend; he cannot go confess to him after they build up their friendship for so many years. It will ruin _everything._

 

Seongwoo would rather die than make things awkward with Daniel. He doesn’t want Daniel to look at him with disgusted eyes. He just couldn’t. Even if Daniel doesn’t feel the same, Seongwoo is contented with the way Daniel treats him – as his precious friend.

 

_Ah, I’m such a fool._ Seongwoo thought to himself as he lied down on his bed, his hands covering his eyes. He felt his phone vibrated, Seongwoo wiped his eyes as he opened his phone to see message from Daniel.

 

Daniel

Hyung, open your door. Im outside.

 

Seongwoo’s eyes widened as he ran towards his apartment door and opened it to reveal Daniel smiling, showing his bunny teeth.

 

“Hi hyung.” he greets and Seongwoo looked at him, shocked.

 

“Wh-why are you here?” he asked and Daniel shrugged.

 

“I’m just bored and I haven’t really spent some time with you. Where is your roommate?” he asked as there is no trace of Hyunbin in their dorm.

 

“Ah, Hyunbinie went out with Jaehwanie.” Seongwoo said as Daniel sat down on the couch and nodded.

 

“They seem to be hanging out a lot these days. I see them together everywhere.” Daniel said and chuckled.

 

“Yeah, they’re on a mission about bringing Minhyun and Jonghyun together or some craps. I don’t really care.” Seongwoo said and Daniel frowned when Minhyun’s name was mentioned.

 

“…Are they a thing?” he asked suddenly and Seongwoo looked lazily at Daniel.

 

“Who? Jaehwan and Hyunbin? Nah.”

 

“No, Minhyun hyung and Jonghyun hyung.” he said and Seongwoo shrugged.

 

“I don’t know. They are close but I don’t think Minhyun likes Jonghyun like that.” Seongwoo replies casually.

 

“How do you know?” Daniel asked as Seongwoo looked at Daniel,

 

“Why do you care though? I mean, you have your own relationship and all.”

 

“I…nothing. I just – oh, I went to our usual place with Chungha today. She totally loves the place since it is a nice and cozy café. But, Minki hyung gave me the deadliest glare today, I don’t even know why. Maybe I should avoid going there, he is going to scare Chungha.” Daniel said and Seongwoo laughed – faked laughed – because it is Choi Minki, Seongwoo’s friend and who is aware of Seongwoo’s crush on Daniel.

 

Actually, all of Seongwoo’s friend know about his one-sided love towards Daniel, except Daniel himself.

 

“You don’t know. It is so scary. Really, why did he hate me so much?” Daniel asked as he shakes his head, “Anyway, so we went to that café and had dinner. Chungha seems to be happy and she is really sweet. I think I really like her.” He said and Seongwoo tried to smile, listening to his crush talk about his girlfriend. It hurts but seeing Daniel happy, it just makes him so happy. That night, Daniel spent his time talking about his girlfriend and Seongwoo spent admiring Daniel.

 

 

**

 

 

The coughing doesn’t get better. The color of the petals started to change, they are not just white, pink and red. He would cough violet, blue and sometimes dark blue. Seongwoo is aware that he should do something. Tell someone about his suffering but he couldn’t bring himself to. He couldn’t bring himself to tell what he is suffering to his friends. They will let Daniel know and then there it is – their friendship.

 

“Seongwoo, you looked so … _sick._ ” Minhyun suddenly said when they met up in the library, he looked at him worriedly. “What is happening? Are you sick? You should go see doctor, why are you –”

 

“No, I’m fine, Minhyun.” Seongwoo said with a smile, “I just…I just don’t have enough sleep these days. Ah, assignments, projects due dates.” He said but obviously Minhyun doesn’t buy any of his lies. He kept staring at him until Seongwoo suddenly stood up, the urge to vomit. Right now.

 

“I…I need to go to the washroom.” He said as he hides his mouth as he ran towards the toilet, leaving his things with Minhyun who is looking at him more worriedly.

 

Seongwoo runs towards the cubicle as he throws up flower petals. His hands are shaking as he vomits them. Sure, things had gone worse but he did not expect them to get _this_ worse. Seongwoo remembers he read about this disease. This stage is where you have to gone under operation for removal of the flower in your lungs.

 

Seongwoo wiped his mouth as he looked at the flower petals – white ones in the toilet. He stood up as he flushed the toilet and sat down on it, cries for a little – _just how long does he have to live?_

 

Seongwoo doesn’t want to die yet. He doesn’t want to leave Daniel. _Why me?_ He cries, _the world is so unfair._

 

When he came out of his cubicle, he saw Minhyun standing in front of one of the basins, holding his stuffs. Minhyun looked at him, “You’re not okay.” He said seriously and Seongwoo weakly smiled at him.

 

“Tell me, what’s happening with you? You were throwing up, weren’t you?” he asked as Seongwoo washed his hands and flashed a weak smile.

 

“I…I had some food poison and my stomach is not in a good condition. I just need to… throw up. It is not that big, don’t worry.” Seongwoo said as he takes his stuffs from Minhyun but Minhyun insisted.

 

“No.” he said, “You’re hiding something.” He said seriously as Seongwoo sighed, “Seongwoo-ah, just tell me what’s going on with you? You keep on losing weight, coughing a lot and now this – I”

 

“It is okay, it’s nothing –”

 

“How is it nothing? I can’t keep on acting like I don’t know. Seongwoo-ya, do you know how much I care about you? And how much I love –”

 

“I know.” Seongwoo said, cutting Minhyun. He doesn’t want to hear this from Minhyun. He _knows._ Seongwoo knows Minhyun’s feelings for him but he doesn’t want to put them in an awkward situation.

“I know, Minhyun-ah, I know.” He said with a soft smile and takes his stuffs from Minhyun who is frozen. “I will see you in our next class.” he smiled softly and leaves Minhyun. Minhyun just stared at Seongwoo leaving, _so this is his answer, huh? It is only Kang Daniel or no one then._

 

**

 

 

“I can’t believe Minhyun hyung rejected your offer of small party at your place.” Jaehwan said as they entered into Hyunbin’s apartment with Seongwoo. “I mean; he is always up whenever you invited him over.” Jaehwan added but Hyunbin shrugged.

 

“Minhyunie hasn’t finished his English assignment.” Jonghyun softly said as he entered into their apartment, “where is Seongwoo?” he asked, looking at Hyunbin who shrugged again.

 

“He should be here though, he said he has no schedule tonight.” Hyunbin said as he takes out some beers from the fridge and throw it towards Jaehwan who caught it and showed an _okay_ sign. Jonghyun just sat on the table as he opened the can that Hyunbin handed.

 

“Why did you suddenly invite us though?” Jonghyun asked and Jaehwan looked at Jonghyun and shakes his head.

 

“Hyung, _fun._ You’re already junior and you don’t know how to have fun? That’s boring.” Jaehwan said and Jonghyun shrugged.

 

“I don’t really like drinking and talking –”

 

“You only like reading, gaming and looking at Minhyun hyung’s face.” Jaehwan said and Jonghyun blushed as he glared at him.

 

“HEY, it is not like that. Minhyun is a friend.” Jonghyun said as both Hyunbin and Jaehwan rolls their eyes.

 

“Yeah, right. _Friends_.”

 

The three of them heard a flushing sound from the toilet and some seconds later, Seongwoo came out from the toilet, looking pale and _weak._ He smiled at his friends, but all three of them looked at him with concerned eyes.

 

“Hey,” he greeted them weakly as Hyunbin scanned his roommate. It has been a week since he last saw Seongwoo because they don’t have the same schedule and all.

 

“Hyung, are you sick?” Hyunbin suddenly asked as Seongwoo laughed.

 

“What? No. I’m just tired these days.” He said as he takes a seat next to Jonghyun who looked at him. Seongwoo laughs,

 

“Guys, I’m really okay. It’s not like I’m going to die.” He said and Jaehwan rolls his eyes.

 

“It looks like you’re going to die.” He said, “Look at yourself back in the mirror, you’re all bones. What’s wrong with you? You’re not dieting super hard, are you?” he asked and Seongwoo smiled.

 

“I…well, we have upcoming theatre show next week, so I’m kind of dieting.” He lied to his friends but Jonghyun still looking at him.

 

“You don’t need to diet, Seongwoo-ah. You’re already too thin.” Jonghyun said as he sighed. “Please take care of your health, your health is more important. I know you’re a perfectionist but still, please take care of your health.” Seongwoo just nodded.

 

 

**

 

 

It was in their English class when Seongwoo feels the urge to throw up again. He quickly covers his mouth and run out of the lecture hall to the toilet. He quickly knelt down, doesn’t bothering to closed the door of the cubicle and throw up all the petals.

 

They are _violet._

He couldn’t do anything other than watching those petals in the toilet, his hands are shaking. It won’t take any longer for the petals to turn dark blue and then finally to _black_. And if he doesn’t do the surgery before turning into black petals, he will die. He will die of this disease.

 

“They’re already violet.” A voice said as Seongwoo quickly turned back to see Minhyun standing behind him. Seongwoo saw tears in the other’s eyes. “Since when… since when did you have this? Since then? Ong Seongwoo, why don’t you tell me?” he asked, tears rolling down from his eyes.

 

Seongwoo hates it. He hates to see Minhyun cries because of him.

 

“N-no, Minhyun-ah…”

 

“I already know you’re suffering from Hanahaki but I didn’t know you’re this serious… in this stage. You’re already in second stage, Seongwoo-yah.” Minhyun said and Seongwoo said nothing, he just nodded.

 

“How…how are you so calm?” he asked, his voice shaking.

 

“I…I am not calm. Do you think I am calm when I’m about to die? No. I just –”

 

“Does Daniel know?” Minhyun asked and Seongwoo shakes his head. “He must know then –”

 

“Wait, no.” Seongwoo quickly stops Minhyun, “No, don’t tell him.” he said as Minhyun looked at him with _are-you-crazy_ eyes.

 

“He doesn’t need to know.”

 

“Why? It is him, right? You’re suffering this because of him and you won’t tell him? Get a grip, Seongwoo-ah.”

 

“Please don’t.” he whispered softly, “please don’t tell him.”

 

“Please, Minhyun-ah, for me. Please.” He said, “I don’t want to break the friendship and he seems to be so happy with Chungha too.” Seongwoo added softly and Minhyun’s eyes softened as he sighed,

 

“Fine, then what are you going to do? You aren’t just going to spend your times waiting for your death, right?” he asked as Seongwoo smiled bitterly which shocks Minhyun.

 

“Wh-what? Are you serious? You’re not getting a surgery or anything? There must be some ways to cure this. This is 21st century, there must be some ways.” He said.

 

“No, there are not cure for this, the only way is through surgery. They have to remove the flower in my –”

 

“Then, what are you waiting for?” Minhyun cuts Seongwoo off. “Why don’t you quickly remove that damn flower and get cured. I don’t know what you are thinking and why you are suffering.”

 

“It will remove my emotions as well. I will no longer know how to _love_.” Seongwoo said as Minhyun shakes his head,

 

“Does that matter? It doesn’t. As long as you’re alive, it’s fine. I don’t want you to die. Not me, not Jonghyun, not Hyunbin, not Jaehwan, especially not _him_.” Minhyun said and Seongwoo’s heart skips a beat when Minhyun mentions him.

 

Minhyun suddenly moved closer towards Seongwoo as he held his small face in his hand, “Seongwoo-ah, please listen to me. Please take the surgery. Please remove the flower, your emotion doesn’t matter. I’ve always _loved_ you.” Minhyun finally confessed and the first time Seongwoo doesn’t interrupt his confession.

 

“I will always love you, even if you love me back or not, I don’t care. I just don’t want you to die, I don’t want to lose you, Seongwoo-ah.” Minhyun said, staring right into Seongwoo’s eyes which are filled with tears.

 

“Please, just this once. Please, consider the surgery for me. Please. I don’t need your love; I just need you to consider the surgery. That’s all I want from you.” Minhyun pleaded as Seongwoo looked at Minhyun. _That’s right, all these years Minhyun had never asked anything from him. He has always loved him. Always been there for him._ Seongwoo nodded, “I… I will consider about that.” He softly said, letting himself be pulled into Minhyun’s warm embrace as Minhyun pressed a soft kiss on his forehead.

 

 

_I will try to be selfless this time and think about Minhyun’s request._

**

 

 

“Why do you suddenly want to meet up at this place?” Daniel asked as he sat down at their usual spot – Love café. Seongwoo chuckled as Minki got to them as he placed their usual order in front of Daniel.

 

“Brat is still as late as ever.” He said and Seongwoo laughed,

 

“Yah, I’m just early.” He defended as Minki rolls his eyes, “And you, Mister Ong, always defending his ass. Tsk tsk, that’s why he is a spoiled brat.” Minki said as he flipped his hair and walked away.

 

“Why does Minki hyung hate me?” Daniel suddenly asked with a cute pout.

 

“You heard him, because you’re a brat.” Seongwoo said which makes Daniel’s pout cuter. And Seongwoo just wanted squeezed that cheeks.

 

“So, what is the occasion?” Daniel asked, “You always ask me to treat and you’re suddenly treating me dinner. Wow.”

 

“Oh yeah, about that. I landed a lead role in upcoming theatre show.” Seongwoo said and Daniel nodded, “I know about that.”

 

Seongwoo bit his lips, “and I –”

 

“Wait, hyung, I’ve been noticing these days, why are you losing a lot of weight these days?” Daniel suddenly asked as Seongwoo felt tense, “Look, you’re all skins and bones. I don’t see you eating these days. Is something wrong?” he asked, worriedly.

 

_I hate seeing that worried look on you,_ Seongwoo thought but he didn’t say anything, he just smiled. “I’m fine. I am just having so much stress and stomach problems. It will all be fine some days later, don’t worry.” He said with a soft smile but Daniel refused to stop staring at him.

 

“No, I’m worried. Hyung, I’ve been so busy spending times with Chungha and now you’re so thin. What’s going on with you? I feel so bad when I’m not there for you when you’re suffering. I feel like our friendship got distanced.” Daniel said, _yes, it’s true that our relationship got distanced. It’s more like I start avoiding you._

 

“What are you talking about?” what Seongwoo said is always opposite from what he is thinking, “We’re not distanced, we’re still as close as ever.” He said with a laugh but Daniel is not laughing.

 

“Ever since I start dating, you become weird, hyung.” he said sadly, Seongwoo sighed.

 

“Let’s stop talking about me, Niel-ah. Let’s talk about something else like – oh, how are things with your girlfriend?” Seongwoo asked, yes, trying to dig his own grave. Daniel just smiled awkwardly.

 

“We’re okay.” He said while nodding his head, “She is sweet and lovely. An understanding lady, so I really like her. But, that’s it.” He said with a sigh, “Hyung, I miss you.” Daniel said suddenly as he looked at Seongwoo with sorrowful eyes and those eyes which makes his heart beat faster.

 

“I miss spending time with you. So, um, can I… can I sleepover tonight at your apartment? I heard Hyunbin is out of town for his pictorial shooting.” Daniel said with a grin and Seongwoo’s heart is beating too fast. _Shit, what to do?_

 

“Um, I… I actually am going over to Minhyun’s place.” he lied and Daniel’s face expression changed, “He… he um, said –”

 

“Are you two dating?” Daniel asked suddenly which taken aback Seongwoo. “Because I see you two together all the time. If you’re dating then, congrats. You don’t have to hide it from me, you know.” Daniel said rolling his eyes and part of Seongwoo wants to ask Daniel where the hell did he hear the rumors from but part of him just want to let it slide. Daniel doesn’t need to know his feelings for him because these feelings are going to be removed on Saturday – two days after tomorrow, the day he will undergo a surgery.

 

Seongwoo just stared at Daniel’s lovely face that evening, _I really really love you, you know, Kang Daniel._ But, Seongwoo chose to say those words in his heart.

 

 

**

 

 

“I can’t believe you’re suffering from hanahaki and you didn’t let us know until you’re undergoing for a surgery, what the fuck?” Jaehwan shouted at him as soon as he entered Seongwoo’s hospital room together with Hyunbin and Jonghyun silently followed from behind. Minhyun is with him, standing closely next to him while Seongwoo was sitting on the bed.

 

“Hyung, do you really have to do it? You should just tell Da –”

 

“Shh, we don’t mention about _that_ name in this room.” Minhyun cut before Hyunbin could finish.

 

“Thanks for your concern, Hyunbin-ah, but to answer your question – he didn’t see of me that way. I already had answers from him so no, better not ruin the remaining friendship with him.” Seongwoo just replied. Hyunbin just sighed,

 

“I thought he likes you, you know.” To this, Seongwoo said nothing, he just smiled. He remembered everything that Daniel said at Minki’s party.

 

_“Hm, I really like you, Seongwoo hyung.” drunk Daniel whispered into Seongwoo’s ears which makes Seongwoo blushed madly, “I like your pretty moles, I like your face, I like you.” He said and Seongwoo smiled,_

_“I like you so much. You’re my best friend. The bestest friend in this world. I like –” and then Daniel was knocked out. Seongwoo just stared at Daniel, ‘you’re my best friend.’ Been echoing in his head._

“Yeah, as a friend, I know.” Seongwoo just replied. “Gosh, I… I need to throw up.” Seongwoo suddenly said as Jaehwan’s eyes widened.

 

“Wh-what should we do?” he asked but Minhyun handed him a bucket before Seongwoo had to stand up and run to the toilet.

 

“Just do it here, they are just flower petals.” Minhyun said as Seongwoo gave him a soft smile as he throws up flower petals inside the bucket.

 

They were _dark blue_.

 

Jaehwan’s eyes widened, “what does this mean? I don’t know about this disease. Is this bad or good?”

 

“Bad.” Minhyun answered for them, “It’s already dark blue, Seongwoo-ah. You should do the surgery soon. If you keep delaying, then it won’t take long enough for the color to change it to black.”

 

“What happen what if turns black?” Hyunbin asked as he looked at Minhyun.

 

“Turning black is reaching to the third stage, the flower in his lung will grow which results death.” Minhyun explained and both Hyunbin and Jaehwan looked at him with wide eyes.

 

“Are you serious?” Hyunbin asked Minhyun while Minhyun nodded and Jaehwan slapped Seongwoo on his back.

 

“Idiot, have you gone insane?” Jaehwan shouted at him, “We don’t care about you being emotionless, it’s not important. We don’t want you dead, okay? As long as you live, it is all matters.”

 

“Jaehwan is right, Seongwoo-ah. Don’t doubt, this is the best choice you’ve done.” Jonghyun said with a smile, “For you, for us.” Seongwoo just nodded.

 

“So, the surgery is set on tomorrow?” Hyunbin asked as Minhyun nodded. Hyunbin sat next to Seongwoo as he held his hand,

 

“Don’t worry, hyung. You have us with you.” He said with a cute smile and Jaehwan nodded while smiling,

 

“You’re an idiot, but we all love an idiot, right Jonghyunie?” Jonghyun just nodded with a soft smile, “Eat enough and rest well for tomorrow. You must have some energy for tomorrow’s surgery.” Jonghyun said while Minhyun was in the corner watching his friends chat.

 

That very smile on Seongwoo’s face. The smile that might be gone forever after the surgery. The smile that he always wants to see.  Minhyun knows he has to do something. Minhyun knows what he has to do.

 

**

 

 

“Where is Minhyun?” Seongwoo asked as the nurse are preparing for the surgery. In an hour, he has to transfer into the operation hall for the removal. Jaehwan, Hyunbin and Jonghyun are in the room, together with him and Minhyun was nowhere to be seen.

 

“Yeah, where is he? He said he will always be with you and he is nowhere to be found, talk about irony.” Jaehwan said with an eye roll.

 

“Nah, he really is always with me. He is such a good friend.” Seongwoo said and Jaehwan laughs.

 

“You know he likes you right?” Jaehwan suddenly said as Hyunbin’s eyes widened and Jaehwan realized what he said and all three of them looked at Jonghyun who smiled at him.

 

“I-I’m sorry, hyung.” Jaehwan apologized but Jonghyun laughed.

 

“Haha, you don’t need to apologize, Jaehwan-ah. It is true. Minhyunie likes Seongwoo a lot. We all know.” Jonghyun answered with a smile.

 

“Really? Yall? I’m so done with these one-sided love.” Jaehwan groaned as they all laughed.

 

“Not everyone has a good relationship like you, Jaehwan-ah. You’re lucky that Jeong Sewoon exist.” Jonghyun said as they saw Jaehwan blushed but you know _Jaehwan being Jaehwan_ rolls his eyes, flipping his hair. Suddenly, the door of Seongwoo’s room opened and all four of them looked at the incoming person with a shocked face.

 

The said person didn’t bother to greet them but run towards Seongwoo and quickly engage into a warm hug.

 

“Why?” he asked, “why didn’t you tell me?” he whispered into his ears, his chest pressed against Seongwoo’s.

 

Jonghyun looked at the door to see Minhyun standing there with a sad smile. Their eyes meet for short time and Minhyun mouthed, “we should give them some time.” And Jonghyun nodded as he dragged Jaehwan and Hyunbin out of the room as Minhyun shuts the door. He knew Seongwoo will either kill him or thank him but whatever it is, Minhyun did this in order to keep the smile on Seongwoo’s face.

 

 

“Da-Daniel.” Seongwoo breaths, his heart beating so _fast_. He is in Daniel’s embrace, warm. So close yet so far.

 

“I… I’m sorry.” He said into Daniel’s ears as he hugged the younger back. The younger cried into Seongwoo’s back as he hugged him tight.

 

“You know… what is so… so difficult about that?” Daniel asked as he breaks the hug and looked at Seongwoo. Their face so close that Seongwoo swears Daniel can hear his heartbeat.

 

“You could’ve just told me.” Daniel whispered, caressing Seongwoo’s cheeks. “That you’re suffering because of me.”

 

“It…it is not easy, Niel-ah. What will you do even if I tell you? Because it’s not the same. We’re not the same, Niel-ah.”

 

“Why are we not the same?”

 

“Because you –” Seongwoo was cut off when he felt soft lips lying on top of his lips and Daniel’s face too close to him. Seongwoo felt like he is going to die because his heart is beating too fast. _Daniel is kissing him._

 

“Because I love you.” Daniel said after he broke the kiss. Seongwoo is frozen. The information he received is too shocking. What did Daniel just say? _I love you? Daniel loves me?_

 

“Hyung, hyung, are you –”

 

“God, I… we… how do you love me? I… clearly remember you said you…you like me… as a friend and you –”

 

“Relax, hyung, relax.” Daniel said as he held Seongwoo’s hand tight, “I love you.” He said and he pecked his lips.

 

“What about Chungha?”

 

“I said I love you.” And another peck.

 

“Niel-ah, I mean –”

 

“I love you.” One more peck.

 

“I love you too.” Seongwoo replied with a smile and Daniel smiled.

 

“See? It is not that hurt. So, you’re all cured now?” Daniel asked with a smile and Seongwoo nodded, “I guess so?”

 

“Who said it?” Seongwoo asked suddenly when Daniel was hugging him.

 

“Oh, Minhyun hyung. He came to my place this morning and told me everything. It took me some moments to finally absorb all he said and that I love you.” He said and Seongwoo smiled weakly.

 

“Minhyun did it, huh?”

 

“Yeah, I can’t believe we’re such idiots.” Daniel said and Seongwoo pouts.

 

“I really thought you –”

 

“Okay, lets not talk about that anymore. I was dumb and so were you, so you want to go see doctor and check everything’s okay?” Daniel asked while hugging Seongwoo. He is now sitting on the bed with Seongwoo and the elder nodded.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I love you, hyung.” he said again and Seongwoo’s heart skips a beat, “I love you too, Niel-ah.” He replies with a smile. A smile that will never fade.

 

 

 

 

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY SO IT SUCKS. THE ENDING SUCKS. It is not the way how I had in my mind so whatever, I hope yall enjoy this.


End file.
